


Forgiveness

by stuntbook



Category: The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki, The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki, 英雄伝説 VII | The Legend of Heroes VII (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntbook/pseuds/stuntbook
Summary: Only a fool would forgive him.
Relationships: Lloyd Bannings/Randy Orlando
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Forgiveness

It was the last thing he deserved.

Randy bites those words-- they're bitter as they leave his tongue and they strike Lloyd with piercing heaviness; the detective feels three things at once: Anger, sorrow, and trust.

He grabs Randy's collar, fire in his eyes. Randy's jacket remains suspended in gloved hands-- his body is held by that point only, but Lloyd's gaze traps him. The redhead swallows; something overtakes him. He yearns for Lloyd's touch and simultaneously crushes that desire.  


"Sorry for botherin' to open my trap about it."

The grip loosens.  


Lloyd lowers his hands-- his contact changes, cautious and almost delicate as his hands seek permission to hold the larger ones before him. Randy doesn't resist.

Lloyd's fingers slide between his-- warm, inviting, firm. Somehow, the contact burns him; none of the scars beneath his gloves seared in his memory in comparison to this. Why. Why?

"I've already told you you're forgiven, you stubborn fool."

Lloyd grabs Randy's cheeks. His hands radiate warmth. Randy is distracted by Lloyd's eyes; no longer firey with anger, but something else.

And then Lloyd presses his lips against him--the contact is more gentle than anything he's received before. It burns, he thinks. A breath away, Randy mutters another apology; he says them again and again like a broken prayer. Lloyd responds to each one with a gentle press of his lips; an echo of forgiveness, of acceptance, all with a gentle embrace of lips.

Reluctant and vulnerable, Randy is unable to bar the tears that tear down his face. He embraces Lloyd back, cradling his chin with one hand and thinks, perhaps, just perhaps, his past isn't all of who he his.


End file.
